Thèandìl of the Green Banner
“''We all live with the sins of our fathers''” -Spoken to Tal on the 5th of Selvus AeP 441 Thèandìl was the brilliant and harsh commander of the Silver Circle. She was born in the Eastern side of Carufell in the province of Kerriisk. Later she would claim her birthright as Queen of the Nurmendemar. She helped orchestrate the War of Lights and was a primary NPC in Cults of the North. History Thèandìl was a teenager when the Burning Palm took over Agnoor and with it the Nurmendemar. At the time she was studying under the shaman Morgar to learn the ways of her people. She became incredibly frustrated with her father for allowing the Palm to gain control. As a result she left to join the Winter’s Hand. She worked there for a little under two decades. But eventually she returned to try and free her people. However she could not inspire them to rebel so she started the Silver Circle and began to stake out land. This led her to direct conflict with the Palm. The day after the summer solstice of AeP 441 she rode into Srensgard with a column of soldiers. She was going to launch an assault on the Palm. The attack was stopped when she was defeated by a force lead by Caid and Strongarm. She was captured and taken to Hundred’s keep. There her spy along with Tal, Tlaloc, Ellenora, and Kayn broker her out of jail. She met with them outside the town and promised her help to them since they were both fighting the Palm. Thèandìl convinced them to go to Agnoor to try and rally the Nurmendemar. She dispatched Luka to rally the remains of Circle. Thèandìl felt broken and angry at herself for her failure. During the trip she conversed with Tal and discussed her feelings including her resentment of her father. Because of this they began to trust each other. Before going to Agnoor she made a stop to see Morgar for the first time in years. There she claimed the knife that belonged to the leader of the Nurmendemar. With the symbol of her leadership, she departed for Agnoor hiding her distinctive silver hair under a hat until she reached the tavern of the Nurmendemar. Although the group was not initially receptive to her, with Ellenora and Kayn’s help she was able to rally the Nurmendemar to follow here and expel the Burning Palm. She and Kayn led them in a fight to retake the town. They left shortly after to assault the Palm’s citadel. She helped stop a group of Burning Palm scouts by shooting one down with her bow. During the battle she commanded the main force from the front. Though the battle was a success she was wounded permanently after being shot with a poisoned arrow. After the War of Lights she merged her two orders and began to rule the few towns she now controlled. She worked for a month with Morgar and Tal to create an unenchantment spell to help the children that Kassett experimented on. Appearance Thèandìl was described as always having an air of command that would put her right at home in a hall of lords. She had long silver hair she would wear in a braid, grey eyes, and white skin. Later she would the iron knife of the leader of the Nurmendemar. After the War of Lights she walked with a limp due to being shot by a poisoned arrow in the final battle. Relations Thèandìl was the student of Morgar as a teenager and later his friend. She was the commander of all members of the Silver Circle and the Nurmendemar. She also developed a friendship with Tal as well as Tlaloc, Ellenora, and Kayn. Powers Thèandìl was charismatic leader who attracted a cult following and devotion from her followers. She was an exemplary archer and proficient night wizard. In addition she had training with most weapons. List of Appearances # Cults of the North Session 2: A House of Convicts # Cults of the North Session 4: The Battle at the River # Cults of the North Session 5: An Alliance of Theives # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light # Of Shields, Stories, and Hammers (Mentioned Only) Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Magic Category:Carufell Union Category:Religion